Wisdom's daughter and the Gargoyle
by aireagle92
Summary: Genevieve Maza always knew she was different from her family but that never stop her, but with crazy things happen Genevieve is throw into a world of Gargoyles, and Shakespeare plays as well as fighting to herself alive. What will happen you have to read to find out. {Brooklyn X OC and Lexington X OC}
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my Oc's. **

* * *

The night was stormy as he stood on the roof top waiting; he was given the message to come here around 11 pm. He pulled the nape of his jacket fighting the cold January night. His dark brown hair was getting blasted with the winter wind his cold and annoyed brown eyes.

"She had two more minutes then I'm leaving." He said to himself.

A blast of cold wind slammed against his face.

"Good you came," A female voice said suddenly standing there was woman with long black hair and piercing stormy grey eyes, she was in a long winter jacket and she holding a bundle of something. "Here she is."

"Wait what?" He asked as he was giving the bundle of blankets. He saw that in the bundle of blankets was a sleeping newborn girl.

"Take good care of her." The Woman said and suddenly she was gone.

"What the heck is going on?" He asked. "Owen!"

Another man in a blue suit with blond hair cut short and tight to his head, and round glasses.

"You called sir?" Owen asked.

"Get rid of this for me will you?" He asked handing over the newborn.

Owen took down at the now awaken newborn, that look back at him with curiously as if she is trying to figure him out.

"Of Course sir," Owen said walking away with the newborn in his arms and she started to cry. "Hush little one its okay I'm not going to hurt you," The baby started to became quiet, and watch Owen again. "When you wake up again little one you will be safe and sound."

He raised his hand and muttered something, the baby fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Okay that the end of the Prologue more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Greg Weisman, while Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan. I own my Oc's that all. **

Italic means thoughts or Dream P.O.V.

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 thanks for the alert, favorite, and review.**

* * *

**16 years later**

**Genevieve P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of rain slamming onto the window. I groaned but got up from my warm bed, my long dark brown hair was sticking in different directions. I yawned and pulled on my uniform. Which was a skirt, that when down to my knees, which was made of dark wool stitched with blue and yellow, a white blouse with a blue and yellow tie. The same dark woolen fabric blazer, as I hopped out my room pulling on grey socks. Mom's red jacket was on the coat rack as well as her holsters. Cagney was eating his dry food. He looked up at me and meow, his way of saying good morning.

"Morning Cagney." I said softly reaching for a bowl.

I shoveled some froot loops into my mouth, grabbing my lunch, making sure my teeth were clean pulling on my Oxford's, grabbing my backpack and headed out. As I reached the door to the building, I could see a black Lincoln town car with a driver waiting with a black umbrella.

"Good Morning Miss. Maza." The Driver said.

"Good Morning James." I said as he open the car door for me I quickly slipped in.

"Morning Evie," a girl of similar age said dress in the same uniform.

The girl had mid length dark brown hair nearly black and warm brown eyes.

"Morning Hanna." I said back.

"Horrible morning really." Hanna said.

"You think?" I asked back pushing my hair out of my face.

"You didn't braid it really Evie," Hanna said. "Come over," she tapped the seat next to her.

"Fine." I said slipping over.

She started to braid my hair into a crown braid.

Hanna, Hannah Van Buren my one and only friend at St. Katherine Prep, a private prep school that I went too on a scholarship. The School was made up of the rich and blue bloods of New York. They did not like the fact a non blue blood came to the school. Hannah was the first one to be nice to me and caused the friendship. We came to a stop in front of a three-story brick building with large steps that open to an open courtyard, the courtyard was empty. James opened the door for us and held out the umbrella.

"Thank you James." We both said and quickly headed into the building. The walls were lined with metal lockers, most were opened and students taking out books and supplies.

"I'll see you in Professor Hoffman." Hanna said walking to her own locker.

"See you." I said nodding to her and heading to my locker. I knew that I was getting looks from other students mainly because I was different a kid on a scholarship here not a blue blood. I reached my locker, easily getting the lock to open and started to collect the books I needed for the first half of the day.

"Hey Scholarship!" I heard Ashley Cross call.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored her going back to my business. My locker was suddenly slammed in front of me barely missing my fingers.

"Can I help you?" I asked pulling my bag on my shoulder.

"You should listen to everyone else you're not welcome here," Ashley Cross said. "And you should follow their advice and leave." Ashley Cross was tall and thin, with straight blonde hair and cold blue eyes. Her skirt was shorter than it should be, and her blouse was showing a bit of cleavage.

"That's your opinion Cross," I said simply. "Good day."

I push pass her and her group, with my head and shoulders back.

Time Lapse

"All right class were going to talk about _Much Ado About Nothing_." Professor Hoffman said.

Professor Hoffman was a man in his late 50s with salt and pepper hair, he was very tall easily towering over most of the students. He was dressed in light brown dress pants with a white dress shirt a green tie, and black shoes. "Great," I heard Hanna muttered to me. "More Shakespeare."

I just gave her a look and went back to looking at the board.

"Can anyone tell me the characters?" Professor Hoffman asked. I raised my hand, and waited. "Yes Miss. Maza?"

"Benedick, Beatrice, Claudio, Hero, Don Pedro, and Leonato just to name a few Professor." I said.

"Thank you Miss. Maza," Professor Hoffman said as he wrote the names on the board. "Anyone else want to add to the list?" Of course, no one added to the list.

The bell rang meaning the period had ended.

"Thank you god." Hanna whispered to me as we collected our books.

"I want everyone to read the first two acts." Professor Hoffman said.

"Let's go gets some lunch." Hanna said grabbing me and dragging me towards the café.

Which for once I was happy for the café was one of the largest rooms in the building the tables were wooden with the heavy wooden chairs and real silverware. Hanna and I took our normal place, which was one of the smallest tables and in the corner where most people would not be caught dead there but we rather not deal with the people at are so superficial.

"If you want me to help you with the Shakespeare I'd love too." I said pulling out my packed lunch, which was simply peanut butter and jelly with an apple and some water. "I love the fact you have a homemade lunch." Hanna said.

"Oh shut it." I said rolling my eyes.

Hanna laughed at me, and I laughed myself. We heard the heeled shoes, and we knew at Ashley and her group were coming.

"She's coming." I muttered.

"Brace yourself." Hanna said back.

"Always do." I said.

"Hey Freak and Scholarship." Ashley Cross said.

We did not say anything just went back to eating. Mom had taught me to not fight back. "Whoa the silent treatment." Ashley said back. "We can fix that girls can't we?"

"Oh yes we can Ashley." They said.

"Go ahead girls." Ashley said and her girls walked towards us. Samantha Lewis was coming from the right while Emily Van Wood was coming from the left. Emily grabbed my water while Samantha grabbed Hanna's apple juice; they both poured them on us. "Oh your all wet." They started to laugh at us and walked away.

"Bathroom?" I asked.

"Bathroom." Hanna said, we both got up collecting our things and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

"Here let me help." I said getting some paper towels and started to wipe her hair.

"Thanks." Hanna said.

"Think nothing of it," I said. "I feel worst for you because it's apple juice."

"I'll be fine, at least I'll smell like apples." Hanna said getting me to laugh.

"True." I said back.

Causing both of us to laugh, at Ashley's attempts to get a rise at us but nothing happen.

* * *

**Okay the end of chapter 1 more is coming, please tell me what you think but please be kind about it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Greg Weisman, While Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's that all.**

_Italic Means thoughts and Dream P.O.V._

**Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara thanks for the alert add. Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 thanks for the review. **

* * *

The end of the day finally came, I was happy to say the least. The rain had stop but it was still overcast.

"Please tell me you'll come over and help me with the reading." Hanna said

"I guess for a little bit," I said back as we walked out of the school building. "I promise Mom we were going to have dinner together."

"Can you at least stay until four please?" Hanna asked.

"I don't think Mom will be annoyed with that." I said. "I'll call her."

"Come on then." Hanna said grabbing my hand and dragged me to the town car.

"Fine." I said back as James open the door for us.

"Thank you James." We said slipping in.

As we drove through the city heading towards Hanna's apartment, Hanna lived with her grandparents because her father had died when she was little and her grandparents took over. She loved her grandparents to pieces. We came to a stop in front of a large white stone building with a green awning. James open the door and we slipped out.

"Thank you James." We said.

James nodded at us and we kept walking.

"Welcome home Miss. Van Buren and Miss. Maza." The doorman said opening the door for us.

"Thanks Will." Hanna said as we walked to the elevator and the footman was waiting. "Lewis penthouse please."

"Yes Miss," Lewis said pressing the button for us. It took about ten minutes until the bell rang. "Penthouse."

"Thank you Lewis." Hanna said as the doors open showing a beautiful wooden door with golden inlays.

Hanna took out her key and went to open the door.

"I'm coming," I said quickly following her in to the warm and inviting home. "I need to call mom"

"You know where the phone is," Hanna said. "Meet you in there, I need to change out of this ruined outfit."

"Give me like five minutes." I said.

"Sure." Hanna said.

I quickly headed into the kitchen, reaching the phone and dialed Mom's number. I waited for a few minutes until I heard her pick up.

"Maza residence," I heard mom on the line.

"Hey Mom," I said back. "It's me."

"Hello Sweetie," Mom said. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing mom I need to tell you I'm at Hanna's apartment I'm going to be helping her with some Shakespeare," I said. "Can you pick me there?"

"Okay sweetie I'll come around six thirty to pick you up," Mom said back. "Have a good time helping Hanna. I pick you up later."

"Thanks Mom." I said.

She hung up, and I headed out to the living room to see Hanna waiting.

"So what did she say?" Hanna asked.

"She said it's fine," I said back. "She'd pick me up later."

"Great." Hanna said.

**Time Lapse**

"Miss. Maza, your mother is here." Gerald said the family butler.

"Thank you Gerald," I said back standing up grabbing my bag. "I'll see you later Hanna."

"Later Evie." Hanna said.

I quickly walked to the elevator and waited as I entered down to lobby to see Mom was waiting. She was in jeans black boots, a black shirt with her signature red jacket.

"Hey kiddo," Mom said as we shared a hug. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." I said as we headed out towards her bright red car.

As we drove, mom's police scanner came alive.

"Disturbing at the Eyrie Building, falling debris." The Scanner said.

"You don't mind do you kiddo?" Mom asked.

"Nope." I said back, Mom gave me a smile and took off with me putting on the sirens and we came to a stop in front of the building with other police holding civilians back.

Mom quickly step out, getting me to follow her. I looked up to see clouds with the sound of automatic weapons going off.

"What is going on up there?" I asked myself.

"I'm going to find out," Mom said. "You're going to stay here."

"But Mom I want to help." I said.

"I understand but I need to handle this." Mom said.

"Mom please?" I asked.

"Fine," Mom said. "But let me do all the talking understand."

"Deal." I said back.

"Get back! Get Back!" one of the Cops yelled to the civilians.

"Maza, 23rd. What's goin' on here?" Mom asked showing her badge.

"You got me, Detective. Must be a heck of a party up there." The cop said back looking up.

As more automatic weapons going off and caused stone to fall down. Causing more chaos, Mom pushed me out of the way.

"Get back!" Mom yelled. "Or you'll wind up street pizza."

I saw large claw makes on the stone next to mom, I ran over.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Claw marks?" Mom asked as more sound and stones. "Let's move," Mom grabbed me and ran back. Watching the stone hit a fire hydrant and shoot water out. Mom looked up and "What could be strong enough to leave claw marks in solid stone?"

"I have no idea Mom." I said back.

"What do you figure that was all about, Detective?" The cop asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Mom said. "And you," She pointed at me. "Are staying here."

"But Mom." I said.

"Don't fight with me Genevieve." Mom said.

"Fine, mom." I said back not going to fight.

"Officer can you keep an eye on her?" Mom asked.

"Sure Detective." The cop said.

Mom gave me a smiled and headed in.

"This so not fair," I said crossing my arms. "She said I could come with her."

"Your Mom is just trying to keep you safe." The Cop said.

"I know but it's annoying." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

Time flew pass as I waited for Mom, most of the civilians had disappeared.

"Your be fine kid, until your Mom comes down." The cop said.

"Yeah." I said back going towards the car and waited inside.

I'm guessing I fall asleep, because I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder I open my eyes to see Mom smiling at me.

"Hey sleepy head." Mom said.

"Hey." I said sleepily rubbing my eyes.

"Ready to go home?" Mom asked.

"Yes." I said back.

I was happy that it was the weekend, meaning I could sleep more in my nice warm bed.

* * *

**Okay that the end of Chapter 2 please tell me what you think but please be kind thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Greg Weisman, While Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's that all.**

_Italic means thoughts. _

* * *

I woke up hearing Cagney meowing, I open one eye to see him meowing at me and was standing on me.

"Get off Cagney." I said yawning and sitting up.

He mowed again, jumping off and walked out my room. I just rolled my eyes. crawled out of bed slipping on my red slippers and headed into the main living area Mom was cooking.

"Morning Evie," She said looking over her shoulder. "I made pancakes."

"Thanks Mom." I said sitting at the table. "What took so long last night?"

"I needed to see what caused the automatic weapons and Xanatos was lying through his butt," Mom said. "I have an informant that I'm meeting with later tonight."

"Okay Mom." I said back as she put a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"We can do anything you want until after dark." Mom said.

"Okay Mom." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

The sun had set, casting the sky with orange, and reds. "Please don't burn the building down." Mom said.

"Mom I'm not going to burn the building down." I said rolling my eyes.

"There is money on the fridge for dinner." Mom said kissing my forehead and like at she left.

"Don't look at me Cagney," I said back wiping my jeans and making sure my dark grey t-shirt was not sticking up. "I'm going to get Chinese."

I waited for the knock on the door I grabbed the money.

"Chinese take out." I heard an elderly man said.

I looked through the keyhole to see the elderly man holding up a plastic bag. I open the door.

"Thanks," I said taking the bag and gave him the money he gave me some change. I then closed the door. Cagney started to meow loudly. "Fine." I put the Chinese food down on the kitchen table and fed Cagney.

I pulled out the white container, and chopsticks. Starting to eat beef lo mein. I was planning to read a few chapters ahead of _Much Ado About Nothing_. As I started to read there was a loud bang from the roof, I stood up and when to the skylights to see nothing. "_Okay that was weird._" I thought looking. "_I'm going to find out._" I pulled on my black hood jacket, pulled on my black converses and headed up to the roof easily climbing the fire escape.

"Give me some of it." I heard a light male voice said.

"Yeah gives us some of it." Another deeper voice said.

"Get your own." Another deep voice said back.

As I reached the top of the building, I looked with my eyes to see three different looking creatures each had wings and each a different color as well having tails and giant claw like hands, the smallest was olive-green with large bat wings and ears. The largest one was an aquamarine color with ears that remind me of fish fins with bumps going down his bald head. The last had bright red skin, with antennas that frame a mane of wild white hair and large beak.

"_What the heck?_" I thought gripping the metal ladder tighter not wanting to fall. I when back to watching them, they were fighting over something. I went to see more but lost my footing on the metal ladder, causing me to let out a small scream and death grip the ladder. I had made eye contact with the red one. Wonder came across both of us. The other things followed his glance and saw me.

"_Crap_." I thought my hands started to sweat, and my feet were slipping.

The Red one started to walk towards me, my shoes kept slipping, and I could feel my knuckles going white as my hands slipped down. Suddenly I was lifted up and I made eye contact with the Red one, I realized he had lifted me up and gently placed me on the roof.

"Thank you." I said quickly. "What are you?"

"You didn't scream," The Red one said. "That's different."

"What are you?" I asked quickly. "I mean you're not human

"Well we are Gargoyles," The Olive one said. "We're supposed to keep people safe."

"Okay," I said. "You're all really cool looking."

"_God that sounds stupid._" I thought.

"Thanks," The Olive one said. "You're cool looking too."

"Thanks," I said back. "What are you doing on my roof?"

"Well, ah were exploring the city." The Red one said.

"We have slept since the Vikings." The aquamarine one said back.

"How is that possible?" I asked. "That would mean that you've slept since the A.D.'s."

"Yes, we just woke up and we want to see what the world is like now." The Olive one said.

"Okay this is crazy." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

I found out a lot about the Gargoyles, they talk about how they all were raised by the nest and all of them hatched from eggs. I watched as the dawn started to come.

"We need to go." The red one said.

"What why?" I asked.

"We turn to stone when the sun rises." The Olive one said.

"Oh okay," I said back. "Can we hangout again?"

"We can try." The Red one said.

"It's Evie." I said back.

"Alright Evie." The Red one said.

"Bye Evie." The Olive one said.

The three of them all stood on the edge on the roof, they then went falling from the roof and started to glide away.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 3 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind about it Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Greg Weisman, While Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's that all.**

_Italic means thoughts._

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

I managed to get some sleep on my bed, when I woke up it was ten in the morning I rolled out of bed, and headed into the kitchen Mom wasn't home. I figured she was still with the informant so I had some cereal. I wanted to find some info on the Gargoyles, so I was going to head towards the library. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and headed towards the public library. I always love the library; peace and quiet greeted me I quickly headed towards reference. The woman looked up at me; she had medium length dark brown hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a grey blouse and black slacks.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes," I said back. "I need everything you got on Gargoyles."

"Okay," She said standing up. "Follow me."

I started to follow her into bookshelves and she started to pull books out and handed to me. About ten books were given to me that I could not see ahead of me but found a table in the quiet area, I put the books into pile five and five so I could easily see and went in headfirst. As well as writing down facts, I found. Every culture had a myth talking about Gargoyles, which is crazy I started to focus on the Scotland myth which was barely anything. I heard a loud bang on the glass causing me to jump up to see the librarian looking at me; I stood up and open the door.

"Yes?" I asked feeling my heart going crazy.  
"_I need to get away from this woman._" I thought grabbing my stuff.

"I was wondering if you like to see some more books?" She asked getting close to me.

"Oh I got the info I need so I'm going to go," I said. "Thanks for the help."

"Are you sure?" The Woman asked trying to get closer.

"I'm sure," I said slipping under her opening arms. "Thanks again."

"You should let me show you." The Woman said trying to get me to come with her.

Suddenly a blast of wind hit the woman sending her down, giving me the chance I needed to run, which I gladly took I ran easily leaving the building not looking back not daring too.

**Time Lapse**

I was still in shock at that woman was trying to hurt me, where did that wind blast come from. Mom was still not back, I started to worry but I could not do anything I had a feeling that Mom was not doing it on cop time so I knew not to call. I went to read my book went I heard a tapping on the skylights. I looked up to see a white barn owl looking at me, and I looked back at the owl. It looked at me once more before flying off.

"_Weird_." I thought to myself and went back to reading still wondering where mom was.

I'm guessing I fell asleep because when I came to the book was on the ground and I felt drool on my mouth. I stood up and stretched, Cagney was sleeping in the sun. The phone ringing ruined that moment of peace. I ran to the phone pulling it off the holder.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Evie," I heard Hanna said quickly. "I need your help."

"Take a breath Hanna," I said. "What's wrong?"

I heard her take a deep breath.

"I need you to help me with something important." Hanna said.

"What is it?" I asked back.

"Please just come over and help me please?" Hanna asked.

"Fine." I said back.

"Thank you, Thank you." Hanna said.

"You're welcome." I said back and hung up.

I quickly changed, grabbing an apple, my bag and headed out.

As I knocked on the door, I could hear a lot of talking and walking. The door was suddenly pulled open to see Hanna looking at peace for seeing me; she grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"Thank God you're here." Hanna said.

"What's the 911?" I asked.

"Just come on." She said dragging me into her room.

Her room was painted a light green with light brown furniture. The bed was covered with different colors, clothes mostly dresses.

"So this is the problem," I said. "You can't pick a dress for what?"

"Please help Evie," Hanna said. "It's an important dinner party for my grandparent's tomorrow night."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

"Let's start." Hanna said happily.

"So who's coming to the dinner party?" I asked.

"Just some old friends, of the family." Hanna said holding up a purple number with loose straps and short skirt.

"No." I said back.

"Okay." She said putting the dress on her chair. "What about this one?" She held up a mute blue with thick straps and pleated skirt.

"No." I said again.

"Okay." Hanna said putting the dress on over the last dress. "So this one?" She was holding a strapless red dress that was a little too showing.

"Hell no," I said. "It shows too much skin. I mean they're all like sixty."

"You're no fun." Hanna said back putting the dress down.

**Time Lapse**

About twenty dresses later, we still had not found the right dress and it was night.

"We need to eat," Hanna said. "Want to raid the fridge."

"Sure." I said back.

The rejected dress pile was huge, but we headed into the kitchen. Hanna pulled the fridge door open to show a full stock one, Hanna started to pulled stuff out.

"What are you in the mood for?" Hanna asked.

"I'm game for anything." I said back.

"So you want some Chicken and lemon?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." I said back.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked as she pulled the chicken out.

"It's nothing." I said back.

"Evie don't lie to me," Hanna said back. "Just tell me."

"Yesterday something weird happened." I said.

"Like what?" Hanna asked.

"I went to do some research at the library and this woman was giving me the weird vibes and I got out of there." I said back.

"Like what kind of vibe?" Hanna asked.

"Like I need to get out of there." I said.

"Well at least you got out of there." Hanna said back.

"I'll be back in a second I need some air." I said.

"Okay." Hanna said.

I headed out to her balcony that overlooks central park. I took some air when the same white barn owl suddenly landed next to me.

"Hello, little one," I said. It hooted at me saying hello to me. "Are you following me?" It hooted back at me again. I just rolled my eyes; it hopped closer and looked at me like looking right into my eyes. The owl then flew off.

"Evie let's go!" Hanna called.

"Coming!" I called back and headed back inside.

Hanna was pulling out the lemon chicken off the oven.

"Get the plates please?" Hanna asked.

"Sure." I said quickly pulling the plates out of the cabinets, as well as the forks and knives.

I place them on the table.

"Thanks." Hanna said.

"Not a problem." I said pulling the plates apart and put them in place.

"Alright we will eat then you're help me with the dress." Hanna said.

"Okay," I said back. Hanna started to eat like a little Lady, which always got me to laugh. "You know you can eat like a normal person."

"I know but this is normal for me." Hanna said back.

We laughed again and started to eat.

"I was thinking you should wear the light green dress." I said.

"You sure?" Hanna asked.

"Yes," I said. "It works wonders for you."

"Okay thanks Evie." Hanna said.

"Not a problem," I said back. We cleaned up after dinner. "I think I'm going to head off."

"At least let James give you a ride." Hanna said.

"I'm fine Hanna I need some exercise anyway." I said pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"You sure?" Hanna asked.

"Yes Hanna," I said back. "I carry mace with me I'll be okay."

"Fine." Hanna said.

I just rolled my eyes and headed out. Hanna worried too much as I passed the Eyrie Building I could hear the sound of automatic weapons were going off again, and I could see a lot of smoke. I started to think should I go and see. Suddenly I heard a loud growl, I turn to see the same woman from the library she was growling at me, I ran I knew she was chasing me. As I ran cement blocks were coming down, a block hit the woman on the head and she went down followed by a loud roar I looked up to see nothing. The woman wasn't getting up.

Suddenly Cops started to come around sirens going. I stood still watching them rushing into the building. About ten minutes later I watch as Xanatos came out handcuffed and placed into a car. I quickly headed back home, and crawled into bed.

* * *

**Okay that the end of chapter 4 more is coming please tell me what you're think but please be kind about it thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Greg Weisman, While Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's that all.**

_Italic means thoughts_

**Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara, Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil, herowanabe696,DoctorWho41, and keller75863548274483 thanks for the alert add. **

Okay I'm sorry taking forever to post this chapter it just I have a very crazy few months but I hope you enjoy and happy holidays.

* * *

It had been a week since that crazy Woman tried to kill me. Mom had been very quiet and wouldn't tell me what's wrong.

"Mom just tell me." I said eating breakfast.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Evie," Mom said back. "Go to school Evie."

"Fine Mom." I said back more annoyed at her for not telling me.

I grabbed my bag and left slamming the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked as we drove to school.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Evie tell me." Hanna said.

"Mom, hiding something from me." I said back.

"She has reason," Hanna said. "Have you seen the Pack?"

"No I watch it once and bloody hated it," I said back. "It's totally lame and faked."

"How could you say that?" Hanna asked. "They are the good Guys."

"No there not," I said. "There actors and all those save are faked."

"Well I like them." Hanna said as we came to a stop in front of the school.

"Whatever you say, Hanna." I said back rolling my eyes as we pulled up to the school and we headed inside.

**Time Lapse**

I was eating lunch when Hanna came in a giant smile on her face.

"You're never guess what I got for us this weekend." Hanna said.

"No what?" I asked back.

"Guess?" Hanna asked.

"Just tell me Hanna." I said. "I'm not go guess."

"I got tickets to see the Pack say you will come?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna you know that Im not a fan of them and the fact that it's stage make me not less into it." I said back.

"Please Evie?" Hanna asked.

"I will think about it." I said.

"Evie come on." Hanna said. "Live a little Evie."

"If you keep bugging me," I said back. "I will say no let me think about and I need to talk to my mom about it."

"Fine." Hanna said back.

"Thank you." I said back.

**Time Lapse**

"I'll be back later Evie." Mom said pulling on her red jacket.

"Could I please come Mom?" I asked.

"You know the answer already Evie." Mom said.

"Fine." I said breathing loudly. "I have question?"

"Yes what is it Evie?" Mom asked.

"Hanna got tickets to see the Pack and she wants me to go with her it is okay?" I asked.

"That's fine Evie," Mom said. "When it is?"

"This weekend." I said back.

"That's fine." Mom said kissing my forehead. "Love you. I will see you later."

She then left and shut the door. I knew that she was hiding something from me but she wasn't going to let it out, I mean I was hiding my secret the whole Gargoyle thing, normally she tells me everything and the same for me with her. I let it go and settled myself for a quiet evening and got into a new book.

**Time Lapse**

The night had come and I knew that Hanna was happy but I could care less, I heard the bell ring.

"Have fun tonight sweetie." Mom said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks mom." I said grabbing my jacket as I ran out and headed downstairs to see Hanna was waiting clearly happy I mean she had a giant smile on her face showing all her teeth. "Someone seems happy?" I smirked as I said it.

"Can't wait." She said back she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. The ride took about ten minutes than we walked in Madison square and we put in the pit. I covered my ears due to the screaming and chanting "The Pack."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the Pack!" Someone over the PA called as the smoke cleared showing the Pack.

There were five of them two woman and three man. I could tell the red haired was one in control she was in a red and black outfit and grey fox over her left eye. The other woman had short brown hair with a fake spotted and yellow claws with brown pants. Of the three man one have long grey hair with black and red with fur outfit. Another man had no shirt with a Mohawk and black pants and the final man look like the woman with yellow claws. Their theme song started to play and people started to chant pack. Suddenly ninjas came out of nowhere and landed in front of the Pack.

"Oh, no it's the evil ninjas!" The PA called.

People started to boo, Hanna had joined in. As the Pack started to fight back, people were cheering. I was fighting rolling my eyes at how dumb this was. "The ninjas don't fight with honor like the Pack does. Team work, that's the key!"

I was grateful when it was over.

"Let's get some food." I said.

"That was amazing," Hanna said clearly happy. "You see I told you the Pack was great."

I just rolled my eyes.

"I love you to pieces Hanna but I have a feeling they are faking it." I said back.

"Whatever Evie." Hanna said back.

**Time Lapse**

I was doing a food run with Hanna getting some bake good from a local bakery.

"Are you sure that they're going to be open Evie?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna it's one of those open 24/7." I said back.

We finally reached the bakery with all the lights on and people inside buying treats.

"You want double chocolate chip cookie and a milk?" Hanna asked.

"What do you think?" I asked giving her some money and she ran in.

I suddenly heard the sound of something blowing up follow by a loud roar, I look at the sound and looked back at Hanna who was in the bakery.

"_Forgive me Hanna._" I thought before running towards the sounds.

As I reached the alleyway, I could see the PACK looking at something in the rumble to see a large pale purple Gargoyle. I watched as the PACK walked closer, I suddenly catch sight of an olive color. "_No._"

I watched in horror as the PACK got closer to the Gargoyles.

"Hey, Look!" I heard a kid said by me.

"It's the Pack." Another kid said to me.

I turn to see a family stopping to look, the two kids' one boy and one girl ran towards the PACK. "We love your show, can I have your autograph? How do you do those stunts?"

The kids were keeping the PACK from looking at the Gargoyles. "Can we get tickets?" The girl asked.

"Wonderful, our adoring public." I heard Fox muttered.  
"Perfect timing." Hyena muttered back.

"Evie there you are." I heard Hanna said. "You disappeared again you really need to stop that."

"Hanna not now." I said as I watched the two Gargoyles started to get up.

"What are those things?" The boy asked.

"Susan, Billy come away from them!" The Mother finally did something.

"Yeah, they're shooting a movie or something, you'll get in the way." The father added in.

"Get back," Wolf said running towards the kids and getting them to their parents. "These are dangerous monsters sent by the evil ninjas. We'll protect you."

I bit back a growl.

"Is that Wolf from the PACK?" Hanna asked.

"Not now Hanna." I said quickly.

I watch as Wolf attack the larger of the Gargoyle.

"Take that, beast." Wolf said.

The Olive one went at the Mohawk one as he threw a flash bomb causing the olive one to groan. I watch as the kids look on.

"They're monsters!" One of the kids said.

"They're attacking the PACK." The other one said watch in horror as the kids picked up pieces of rumble and started to throw it at the olive one. "We've got to help them."

"Stop it!" The olive one yelled.

The kids cried and ran about to the parents.

I bit back a growl and move before I thought which was getting in front of the kids.

"Leave now." I growled. "This isn't your business."

"Do what the young lady say kids." The father said. "It's just a publicity stunt or something. Come on."

"It looks awfully real." I heard the mother said as they walked away.

Hanna grabbed my hand and pulled me away, even though I was fighting back. The Olive green one and I made eye contact

"Evie we need to stay out of the business of the PACK." Hanna said pulling me along.

"Hanna there hunting them like animals." I said growling out loud.

"Evie there just people in costumes and are faking it." Hanna said offering me my cookie. "Now have your cookie and be happy."

I bit my tongue to keep myself from telling her the truth the fact that those people in costumes as Hanna put it were in fact really Gargoyles.

**Time Lapse**

"Genevieve Diane Maza!" I heard Mom yelled before I saw her I look up from my book of renaissance artists.

"Hi Mom." I said back, looking at her very angry face. "What's wrong?"

"Examine to me why I heard about the PACK being arrest, and that I heard that the officers saw two girls walking away?" Mom asked crossing her arms and looked at me.

"Oh about that," I said putting the book down. "I was doing a bakery good run and I might have been around and saw the PACK attacking some people in costumes but the thing is Mom those people in costumes were not in costumes the think is those Gargoyles are real Mom."

Mom looked at me with a shocked look on her face. "Evie how do you know about the Gargoyles?" She asked.

"Mom what aren't you tell me?" I asked looking at her face for an answer.

* * *

**Okay that's the end of chapter 5 More is coming please tell what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Greg Weisman, While Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's that all.**_

_**Italic means thoughts , dream p.o.v.**_

**GrimmyRayne thanks for the alert -Raving-Cheshire-Cat thanks for the favorite.**

* * *

Mom was still looking at me and I gave one back.

"Alright we will happen this later," Mom said finally relaxing. "Later tonight you are going to meet some of my friends, but right now I want you and myself to get some sleep."

"Fine Mom," I said putting my book down and getting up giving Mom a hug. "Love you."

Mom hug me back. "I love you kiddo, now get some sleep." She said kissed me on the head.

**(TL)**

"Mom why are we pulling up to the Eyrie Building?" I asked.

"Well this is where my friends live," Mom said. "I want you to promise me that you won't freak out."

"Mom its fine." I said back.

"Just warning you." Mom said back smirking at me.

We walked into the lobby where Xanatons personal assistant Mr. Burnett was there.

"Hello Miss. Maza and you are?" Mr. Burnett asked.

"It's quite alright Owen, Evie knows." Mom stated.

"Know what?" I question her.

She gave me a smile. "You're see."

I followed them, to the elevator and headed up to an upper level which shown a large castle which I realized that I've see from the percent and Hanna's apartment.

"I will leave you than Miss. Maza and Miss. Maza." Mr. Burnett said and then walked away.

I followed Mom up a staircase to see five to six stone Gargoyles.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Just wait and see." Mom said to me as the sun started to set.

I watch in awe as a large crack appeared on the stone gargoyle in front of me, more and more cracks appeared and I saw skin under the stone all of them roared I quickly hid behind mom.  
"Whoa." I muttered.

"Hello Elisa." I heard a deep voice said.

"Hello Lass." I heard a Scottish voice stated.

"Did you bring her?" I heard the first voice asked.

"Evie come out its okay there good guys." Mom said.

I took a breath before stepping out of Mom shadow to meet the glance a massively tall giant pale purple gargoyle with long black hair.

"Um… hi." I stutter to say.

"Hello Lass." I heard the Scottish voice causing me to look to see another gargoyle with pale brown skin which armor I could see that he had scar looking eye and white hair.

"Um, Mom what is going on?" I asked.

"These are some of my friend I do believe that met some of the others." Mom said right as I saw the three that I met a while ago.

"Evie?" The Red one asked.

"Hey." I said back confused.

"Wait…" I said aloud. "Okay I'm really confused what is going on? These are your secret enforcements."

"Evie take a breath." Mom replied putting a hand on my shoulder.

I managed to take a breath and relax

"Hey Evie." The small olive green one said happily ran towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey." I said back.

"Lexington let her go." The large pale purple one ordered.

"I'm just happy to see Evie." The Small olive green one said before letting me go.

"It's good to see you too," I said back. "Mom please help me understand what is going on?"

"Well do you remember when we got the call about the falling debris at the eyrie building?" Mom asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well it was because of them not to be rude guys." Mom said.

"And your been keeping that from me?" I asked.

"Well I didn't think that you would meet the others," Mom said. "Well I found off about the whole pack thing, Lexington saying at saw a girl that remind me of you it clicked."

"By the way," Lexington said coming over to me. "Thanks for the save."

"Well," I said rubbing the back of my head. "No problem."

"Hey we have names now," The red one said. "I'm Brooklyn now."

"I'm Broadway," The pale blue one said.

"Well okay." I said.

"Genevieve meet Goliath the leader of them." Mom stated.

"It's an honor to meet you Miss. Maza." He said giving me a bow.

"No the honor is all mine." I said quickly.

"Genevieve I do understand this is a lot to take in but you have to promise that you won't tell a soul about this." Mom said back.

"I wouldn't a soul anything I don't think that anyone would believe me anyway." I replied.

"You don't know that Lass," The older Gargoyle said. "I'm Hudson, Lass. The lads wouldn't stop talking about ya."

A blush was coming across my face I could easily tell by the heat on my face.

**(TL)**

I was still in shock that there were a total of six Gargoyles, and that were living in New York City and that no one had noticed them.

"Hello earth to Evie?" Hanna asked causing me to jump in surprise

"Wait, what?" I questioned looking around for a seconds before remembering I was in school. "Sorry."

"What with you?" Hanna probed. "You're not your normal self lately care to tell."

"Hanna," I whimpered before putting my head back down the top of my desk. "I'm fine just sleepy."

"What was that?" Hanna question putting a hand to her ear. "I didn't quite get that."

I looked up from my desk.

"I don't want to talk about it Hanna so shut it." I replied before putting my head back down.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" Hanna questioned.

"No I didn't," I replied back. "I was up working on a book."

"Then get a good amount sleep tonight than." Hanna said back.

"I will relax Hanna," I said back. "You're not going to lost me yet."

"I know that," Hanna replied. "I feel like you're not tell me something Evie what is it?"

"Really it's nothing Hanna," I said back. "Don't worry about me."

It was killing me for not telling Hanna the truth but it was better this way for not telling her. Perhaps I could her one day but not today.

* * *

**Okay that end of chapter 6 more is coming, tell me what you think but please be kind about it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch.7 **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Gargoyles belongs to Disney and Greg Weisman, While Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, I own my Oc's that all.**

_Italic means thoughts or dreams P.O.V._

urielv59,NobleSilverShadow,swafl2015,and Werewriter2020 thanks for the Alert add, and urielv59 and NobleSilverShadow thanks for the favorite add.

* * *

The next night as I was sitting working on a long response on a reading from Hamlet when I heard the sound of someone or something tapping on the window. I looked up to see the guys waving at me. I smirk and open the window.

"Hey, guys," I said back.

"Hey, Evie," Broadway said climbing in with the others climb in after him and disappeared.

I heard the sound of pots and pans, meaning Broadway was in the kitchen, I heard the sound of the T.V. meaning Lex was watching it. But I couldn't find Brooklyn until I felt his claws on my shoulder causing me to jump.

I turn so quickly and jump, I met his eyes.

"Don't do that," I argued hitting him with the book that was in my hands. Of course, this causes Brooklyn to chuckle at my reaction.

"Sorry Evie but it's too easy to scare you." Brooklyn chuckled.

"Well stop trying to scare me," I reply with a smirk.

"Or maybe you need not to be so easily scared," Brooklyn suggested with a smirk.

I didn't know what it was but just like to hang out with Brooklyn and the others but I was drawn to Brooklyn for some weird reason.

"Evie there is a big white owl out of the window watching me," Lexington called as he came into the room.

"Really?" I question looking at him. "Show me please?"

I followed Lex to see the same white owl that had been following me now for a long time.

"It's so weird to see a large owl like that." Brooklyn reply.

"You think?" I asked. "This bird as been following me for a while now."

"Are you certain?" Broadway question coming into the room.

"Yup," I answered looking closer to see the mark.

It taps at the glass and looked me with an annoyed look and tap the glass again. I ran to the window and pulled it open, it hopped it in and flew at me, I jumped back in shock but the owl hopped towards me and jump on my leg. It just kept looking at me that when I noticed a piece of paper on the owl's leg I reached for it and owl gave it away before flew away.

"That was weird," Broadway said

"You think," I reply pulling the paper open to see ancient Greek.

"What is that?" Lexington asked.

"I think it's ancient greek," I answered. "Γεια σας αγαπητοί μου Genevieve θα πρέπει να πληρούν έρθει στην οικοδόμηση του κράτους αυτοκρατορίας μεσάνυχτα απόψε και να ανακαλύψει την αλήθεια της γέννησής σας. ή δεν θα μπορούσε να σκοτωθεί."1 For somewhere reason I was able to read it.

"What does it say?" Lexington asked.

"For some weird I can read it," I answered. "I need to get to the empire state building in ten minutes."

"Why?" Brooklyn asked.

"It had my name on it, I have to go," I said.

"How true can it be?" Brooklyn asked.

"It has to be," I answered I look at my watch and saw that it was 11:50 Pm. "oh shot I need to get there."

"I'm going with you." Brooklyn reply.

"Same here," Lexington said.

"Count me in too." Broadway reply.

"Okay let's go," I said back. I was pulled up into a bridal position by Brooklyn. "Keep your grip on me, Evie."

"Okay," I reply gripping his arm as Brooklyn took off and pulled up, the others followed the wind was attacking my hair but I kept a grip on Brooklyn.

"Evie you can open your eyes I got you and I'm not going to drop you." I heard him said.

I open one eye to see the building of New York City it was awe inspiring but I kept a grip on Brooklyn.

"Evie where is the empire state building?" I heard Brooklyn asked.

I pointed to the brightly lit massive building the colors were red and white. I saw Lexington and Broadway landed while Brooklyn kept flying.

"Brooklyn?" I question.

"I have to drop you, Evie," I heard Brooklyn answered. "It will be okay Broadway will catch you."

Suddenly weightless feeling came over but my hair was going around my face at weightless feeling suddenly stop and in Broadway massive arms.

"Got ya." He said.

"Thanks, Broadway," I reply as his place me on the ground. "I want to do that again."

"Maybe later." Broadway chuckled.

Brooklyn landed next to us. We waited when the sound of an owl hooting causing all of us to turn to see a young woman with long dark hair color in a Greco- roman style dress as she got closer I just see she had cold stormy grey eyes.

"Oh good, you came." She said. "I see you brought those creatures."

"Excuse me?" I question looking at her with a dirty look anger slipped through me.

"Those things with you those creatures don't need to be here." She stated.

"I will have you know these creatures are my friends," I growled. "Just tell me what you wanted from me."

"Well it seems that you have a spark in you," She began. "That will work for you in the future my dear demigod."

"A what?" I question. "Clearly you are lying."

"Maybe we should go Evie." Brooklyn began.

"Hush you creature!" The Woman ordered. "Our best yet freeze!"

All around my time seems to freeze.

"What the?" I question looking at frozen Brooklyn in mid steps. "What did you do?"

"I need to talk to you without any annoying from those breasts." The woman stated.

"Let them go or I will leave right now," I ordered.

"I do not take orders from a mortal!" She ordered back.

"Well, this mortal is!" I shouted gripping my hands into fists.

"I will allow this one time!" She yelled.

"Don't be rude to them!" I growled.

"Let me to just state this my dear you are the daughter of a goddess and my daughter." She started.

"What you're not my mother, my mother is something who loves me," I growled. "Not someone who is cruel and mean."

"Do tell me does your mother has your beautiful wise grey eyes?" The woman questions starting to circle me looking at being for any real weakness.

"No she doesn't but my father did." I urged.

"No, he doesn't my dear," The woman mocked back. "You have your mother's eyes, my eyes."

"You are lying!" I accused. "This is not logical."

"You have your father hair but I'm not surprised that he would try to get rid of you," The woman reasoned. "He was far more interesting in getting his business empire up and running."

"I want you to leave and leave me alone," I ordered. "I don't want to hear these lies."

"I'm sorry my dear but the life you know is now done," She stated. "You need to learn how to walk in-between two worlds and learn to survive."

A clock bells rang signaling that it was one a.m. drowning us in sounds and somehow breaking the frozen spell on the Gargoyles with Brooklyn gripping my arm shaking me from my frozen feet.

"We need to go now." He ordered pulling into his arms and jumping from the roof with the others following his lead.

I gripped him tighter still in shock, as we landed on the roof of the apartment. He gently placed my feet on the ground.

"What happen?" Lexington questioned.

"I think that woman was a nut case or something," I whispered. "She was claiming that I was a demigod somehow a mix of god and mortal it sounds crazy right."

"Yeah it does sound crazy," Broadway reply. "But now I want some food."

"You always want food big guy," I joked. "Come on I will be able to find something for you to eat."

As Broadway and Lexington headed down I felt Brooklyn clawed hand on my shoulder as I look out to the other buildings.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I believe so," I replied turning to face him. "Really I think I'm okay," offering him a smile. "Thanks for being the concern."

"Come on let's go before Broadway destroy the kitchen." Brooklyn joked.

I offered him a smile again, but that feeling that maybe the woman was right but I pushed it down and ran to get down to the apartment.

* * *

**1.** **(Hello my dear Genevieve we need to meet come to the empire state building at midnight tonight and find out the truth of your birth. or not you might be killed.)**

**Okay, that end of chapter 7 more is coming please tell me what you think but please use Constructive criticism.**


End file.
